


Dear Dream

by smntamurao



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smntamurao/pseuds/smntamurao
Summary: Working in a writing company wasn't stressful for Jieun as she liked writing especially writing books. It paid her more than how she worked for her parent's company. So, Jieun doesn't have anything to complain about.Except for one day, she receives a bouquet of flowers with a note stuck on its wrap saying the person who sent her the flowers miss her and they should meet up...
Relationships: NCT Dream Ensemble & Reader, NCT Dream Ensemble/Reader





	Dear Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first story in AO3. I hope you like it and I had the inspiration from NCT Dream's content entitled Unforgettable Memories | [DREAM A DREAM] Photoshoot behind. Happy Readings!

NCT Dream are artists that are under the label of Neo Culture Technology and people know them as artists who make a good impact on people especially the people that are fans of them. Some think of them as people who have been their safe haven ever since they debuted. Meanwhile, some think of them as they are just getting fame for their own good. 

Jieun Park is someone who thinks of them as her safe haven since NCT Dream has been there for her, directly and indirectly, for a while since she sees that her parents focus on their company often nowadays. She has worked as a writer or an author under the label, “The Blank Book” ever since the year 2016. The label is a company that has authors to show their specialty and uniqueness in writing books and the authors work having a website for them to show their specialty. Jieun Park is a fan of NCT Dream and mainly, NCT itself. More than being a fan, NCT Dream _was_ her best friends ever since the year 2012 up till the start of August of 2020. Now, she was just a fan, being there for them and supporting them far away.

People think of them as too close to the point that they think they're not just friends at all. Having thought of that, those people broke their friendship by being too protective of NCT Dream, and also, she knew that as they become more popular, it's gonna be difficult but she wasn't in support of breaking the friendship at all. Now, still in the year 2020 and the start of December, she gets questions in her emails saying “When are you getting back to NCT Dream’s side?” or “Are you on good terms with them after you separated with them?”. She wanted to answer those questions with a smile on her face saying “We’re on good terms and we just wanted to go on our own ways and support each other”

Unfortunately, it didn’t go exactly as planned because those people, exactly 30 people, were the ones that separated them and she just deletes the emails and continues her work in her office as she listens to Dear Dream by NCT Dream. As she listens to their song, she suddenly thinks of their own moments and suddenly has an urge to write about them. Sadly, she just shrugged the urge off and just continues to write a book that she has been working on for the past month. 

As she continuously listened to their songs, she didn’t write about them, knowing that it will be dangerous as she knew there are some fans of NCT Dream that read her works and she justs shut off the computer that was in front of her and just heads out of the company with a tired face, the other authors reading her face and knowing the situation already and they just let her go home and understand her situation. Since the whole company understood her, she could call them a family as well even now since they've been there for her ups and downs and they just let her head home early since the company didn’t have an exact time where they should go home. 

**══════════════════**

The next day, December 2, 2020, came up and Jieun just washed up, not having any breakfast as she was too bored to make one and just bought iced coffee in the cafe next to their company and once she got it, she heads to her office in the company, ignoring the stares of people that remembered her. As she went to comfortably walk to the streets on the way to the company, she put a jacket on since it was especially cold today as it was winter and just went on walking towards the company. 

In her office, she was greeted with smiles by her friends who were also authors and she smiled back and thought 'What day is it today that made them like that?' and just went inside her office. In her office, she was greeted with a bouquet of roses and stuck on the wrap of the bouquet, she had a poker face on as she read the note that says:

_"let's meet up later at *** in han river park at 5:30 pm… we miss you… a lot."_

When she went outside her office again, she asked one of her friends "Excuse me, who sent the bouquet of flowers in my office?" Then her friend, Lee Hakyeon, just shrugged at her while smiling as Jieun replied with a nod and just went in her office as she continued to do her book that she’ll finish now. As time passed by 2:00 pm, she was greeted with her friends singing her a Happy Birthday song with a small cake with a 'Happy Birthday, Jieun!' as she smiled and thanked them then Mina Kim, one of her friends in the company, said "Let's go to the restaurant in the company. My treat for your birthday!" Then they headed to the restaurant and had a great time celebrating Jieun's birthday. 

Once they came back to their own office, thanking each other for the celebration, at 4:00 pm with their stomach's full, she looked at the bouquet again and read the note until she realized 'This place… it's our secret place… that's impossible, people can't know this place and who could have missed me? NCT Dream? Sheesh, that can't happen now.' and as she placed the bouquet on the table once again, she continued working on her book just like what she did yesterday but now, she just feels fine after a happy celebration of her birthday while working on her book. 

Finishing writing the book, she looks at the time that says '5:00 pm' and she immediately saves her work and shuts down her computer as she heads to the secret place with a bouquet in her right hand and her sling bag hanging around her left shoulder. As she goes through busy people wanting to go home as early as they can, at the same time, she thinks about who or what awaits her there when she arrives… 'will it really be Dream?' that thought stood out the most in her mind and walked to the place on what the note on the bouquet had said. 

When she finally arrives at the exact time, she sees people, exactly 7 people wearing all-black outfits, and thinks 'Are they going to do something bad to me?' as she steps back a bit as the people in front of her slowly face her. As she couldn't recognize them, she asked "Who… are you?" while looking at them and they didn't answer and she asked another question again "Can you take off your masks and caps for me to really recognize you? Did all of you give me this?" letting the people show the bouquet of her favorite flowers, roses. 

Still not answering her questions, she looked at the closed but clean place and calmed down since she knew their secret place didn't change and adding color to the place or the big room they were at was the piano–a grand piano, she smiled at it and sat on the chair in front of it as the people finally sat down which made her smile widely and say "You couldn't answer my questions earlier but now… yeah, do what you want" as she starts playing a song from Sam Smith entitled "For the Lover that I Lost" on the piano. Although she thinks they can't recognize the song which was right, the people did recognize what she played next when she played "Dear Dream" by NCT Dream. 

As she finishes playing the song, she looks at the bracelet she was wearing that the Dreamies and she had and looked at the people and finally said "I really… missed this place… I could possibly leave the place if you aren't really wanting to show yourselves" which made the people in front of her look at each other as she put her things in the chair of the piano then just looked at them, silence filling the room. 

"Do you really not recognize us?" Jieun heard this with a voice of someone who just finished crying until she realized whose voice was that and said "J-jisung?... Dream? Take off your caps and masks if you are them." which caused them to really do it, still in their sitting positions, which made Jieun surprised and froze as she finally saw them… NCT Dream, her safe haven was here. 

"Hey, Ji" Jieun heard Mark now and she snapped out of her state as tears came out of her eyes and continuously said "I'm really sorry" as she sat on her knees in front of them, looking down, and she was greeted with a group hug, comforting her with hugs, pats on the back, and their voices that she ever so missed and always wanted to hear ever since they separated. 

Wiping the tears out of her face, She was greeted with wide smiles that said "Happy Birthday, Ji!" which made her smile even wider than before, letting them show her eye smile and her gummy smile. Surprising to her, the boys bought food as well and Renjun said “Let’s have dinner here” as they continuously placed the food in the ground.

As the dinner started, Jieun gave a questionable look and asked “How is this place clean after months?” in which Jeno answered “We cleaned it… yesterday”which amazed Jieun of how tidy this place was because of them then she just continued eating food as she chatted with the boys happily, updating Jieun on what they missed in the past months they’ve not seen each other which was mostly, talks about their promotions on their new album, Resonance Pt. 1 and Pt. 2.

After cleaning up because of having dinner, they sat comfortably beside each other and Jaemin said “I just realized we just said what we’ve been doing these past months and haven’t asked about Ji” which made the girl laugh and said “that’s okay” which Chenle said “No, that’s never okay!” with a glare at Jieun which made Jieun just nod then Renjun said “We’re sorry… how have you been these past months?” which made Jieun think first.

After thinking for a few seconds, Jieun answered “Well, I definitely did miss all of you but since we needed to publish a book once every two months, I tried to my very best to write a book since I couldn’t really write since I lost the inspiration to write for quite a while and now, I’m writing a book that I’ll publish… tomorrow.” then Haechan said “Since you said you publish a book once every two months, do you… get paid well?” leaving a smile to Jieun

“Well, everyone gets paid from the company every month with quite a… large salary but, I got promoted to being one of the head author’s in the Blank Book so, I get paid… very well” Jieun smiled, trying to be humble with her words, then they congratulated her and she replied “thank you” then she realized that it was late at night already and said “Aren’t you getting scolded by your managers be--” which got cut by Mark saying “There’s a statement by our company regarding… _us_ , Sorry for cutting you out, Ji” which she understood and they opened their phones in which they got greeted with an announcement from Neo-Tech. Grounds saying:

> _This is Neo Culture Technology._
> 
> _Regarding the various illegal acts that have taken place against our artists, we have commissioned more than 10 law firms, including the nation’s top law firms and specialized law firms, to take strong civil and criminal legal action._
> 
> _Recently, malicious rumors, malicious postings and comments, and defamatory posts have been indiscriminately posted and circulating on online communities, social networking sites, and portal sites, all prompting us to take stronger legal action._
> 
> _We inform you that the act of fabricating such rumors and posting defamatory statements based on unconfirmed or baseless facts are clearly illegal and subject to strong legal action. This also applies to the spreading of said rumors and statements. We ask you to be mindful and to avoid getting involved with anything of the sort._
> 
> _In addition, thousands of reports have been received daily in our tip-off email account (protect@nct.com), which was opened in 2013. We have followed up with all of them and in certain instances have filed complaints after consulting with the related artist._
> 
> _With the steady stream of malicious postings and groundless rumors, we are continuing to look into these cases and taking legal action against confirmed cases based on the information gained from our own monitoring and fan reports and help received from domestic and overseas platforms and portal sites. Many of the culprits have been convicted._
> 
> _We will continue to support and do our best to protect the rights and honor of our artists as well as to help them grow, develop, and become active artists._
> 
> _We would also like to reiterate that we will actively handle all illegal activities by taking serious legal action as we have done so far._
> 
> _Thank you._

After we read the message, we smiled at each other and congratulated them until I got a notification from our page as well and read it out loud for the boys to know what the statement was talking about:

> _This is The Blank Book._
> 
> _In the year 2014, the Blank Book company was launched to show the uniqueness and specialties of authors and writers, all around the world, to the world. After 2 years, in 2016, Neo Culture Technology was launched through their talented artists to the world._
> 
> _Regarding the various illegal acts that have taken place against our authors and artists, we have partnered up with Neo Culture Technology to protect our authors and writers from malicious rumors, malicious postings, and comments, and defamatory posts that have been indiscriminately posted and circulating on online communities, social networking sites, and portal sites._
> 
> _In addition, thousands of reports have been received daily in our tip-off email account (protect@theblankbook.com), which was opened in 2014. We have followed up with all of them and in certain instances have filed complaints towards it,_
> 
> _With the many malicious postings and groundless rumors, we are continuing to look into these cases and taking legal action against confirmed cases based on the information gained from our own monitoring and fan reports and help received from domestic and overseas platforms and portal sites. Many of the culprits have been convicted._
> 
> _We will continue to support and do our best to protect the rights and honor of our authors as well as to help them grow, develop, and become active authors._
> 
> _We would also like to say again that we will actively handle all illegal activities by taking serious legal action as we have done so far._
> 
> _Thank you._

After reading it, she had shown her eye smile and gummy smile to the guys which made them laugh at her actions and once they stood up, Jieun grabbed her things and said “You should go home now” as they nodded as we went outside of our secret place. Waving to say their bye’s, they were separating as they got on their own ways until somebody called her, making her turn around, and her eyes met with Mark saying “You forgot your bouquet” as he handed it to her hand and she held it with a smile as the boys at the back looked at them.

“I bought the bouquet for your birthday. Happy 22nd Birthday, Ji” Mark said as he ruffled her hair softly then she said “thank you!” showing off her gummy smile and fixing her hair slightly as the boys behind them called Mark back, they said bye again and separated, going back to their home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! I hope you enjoyed my short story about NCT Dream :> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
